1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to alarm devices and more particularly pertains to a golf bag alarm for indicating movement of a golf bag to preclude theft.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of alarm devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, alarm devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art alarm devices include U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,028,909; 5,041,815; 4,042,918; 4,833,456; 4,716,401; and 4,538,728.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a golf bag alarm for indicating movement of a golf bag to preclude theft which includes an elongated support stanchion positionable within the bag, and an alarm assembly coupled to an upper end of the stanchion and shaped so as to resemble a golf club head, wherein the alarm assembly can be remotely armed and operates to sense movement of the bag to sound an alarm and prevent theft of the bag or clubs contained therein.
In these respects, the golf bag alarm according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of indicating movement of a golf bag to preclude theft.